1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery packs, and in particular to battery packs for power tools including a battery cell holder for holding a plurality of battery cells, discharge terminals for connecting the battery cells to the power tools or charge terminals for connecting to a battery charger, and a controller for monitoring a charge condition or a discharge condition of the battery cells based on signals from the battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-188091 discloses a known battery pack having a battery cell holder and a case body. The battery cell holder holds a plurality of vertically oriented battery cells and is received within the case body together with the battery cells.
According to the known battery pack, at least part of the battery cell holder contacts with an inner wall of the case body. Therefore, for example, in the case that an impact force is applied to the case body from the outer side, the impact force may be applied to the internally disposed battery cells and the battery cell holder without being sufficiently absorbed. As a result, there is a possibility of causing damage on the battery cells and improper contact of terminals associated with the battery cells.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a battery pack for a power tool, which can attenuate or absorb potential impacts or shocks that may be applied to a battery pack and a battery cell holder disposed within a case body.